Después del silencio
by Reeo-T.K.E
Summary: Y después del silencio....¿qué sigue?
1. Recuerdos y Miedos

Después del silencio... By: Reeo-T.K.E.  
Capítulo 1:

"Recuerdos y miedos"

Aun lo recuerdo.sigue fresco en mi mente, como si hubiera pasado ayer.esa bestia volando sobre mi cabeza.y yo con la fe destrozada.un disparo.dos disparos.tres.cuatro.lo logré.pero aún me sigo preguntando.¿era en realidad eso lo que quería?.todavía no lo sé..pero pienso ¿qué hubiera sido de mi "vida" si Cybill o Kauffman no hubieran estado ahí.? ..después del silencio..no se que pueda venir...pero tengo miedo..

Con hoy van tres días que Harry no puede dormir, hay algo en su cabeza que le da vueltas y le produce insomnio.su "vida" lejos de Silent Hill.parece normal...se casó con Cybill...su "hija" llamada Alessa (en honor a la persona que le había "ayudado" a encontrarla, claro aunque de una manera muy rara) , ya creció, ahora tiene 7 años..edad en la que Cheryl.bueno.se perdió.para siempre.vive normal.pero de todas maneras ese recuerdo, no lo deja en paz.lo acecha como un lobo a su presa.claro quien "vive" para contar una experiencia así no está tan tranquilo..su "vida" si cambió después de todo.ahora reside en Lardu, una ciudad que queda muy distante a lo que sus recuerdos se aferran a regresarlo.

Como todos los días que Harry Mason llega a sufrir insomnio, hoy se levanta muy pesadamente de su cama y baja las escaleras de su casa en el centro de la ciudad, a tomar una taza de café, pero esta noche es diferente, todo parece más oscuro de lo normal, más silencioso.más negro.pero él pensó que eran solo sus nervios; llegó a la cocina que era un poco estrecha y tenía ventanas y una puerta que daba al patio trasero, estaba oscuro y las ventanas daban directo a la oscuridad, eso era normal en otras ocasiones pero esta vez ese lugar se amplió hasta dejar un vacío que espantaba, un vacío que daba frío.Harry sintió un escalofrío que había sentido por última vez en ese lugar, en Ningún Lado, pero trató de olvidarlo, pensaba que era pasajero, se sirvió su taza de café y se sentó, como siempre, a esperar que esa bebida lo tranquilizara un poco.de pronto un leve golpe en la puerta de atrás.Harry se levantó temerosamente a ver quién podría ser.pero cuando llegó a la ventana no vio más que la silueta de una anciana cubierta con un velo negro, era aterrorizante verla inmóvil. ¿Guillespie?. no puede ser.. ella murió..- Mejor voy a ver quién es - pero cuando Harry abrió la puerta no vio nada más que oscuridad y vacío. De golpe cerró la puerta y se dispuso a regresar, pero cuando volteó, la silueta estaba ahí, parada, viéndolo de frente y a los ojos, sin moverse, a solo 30 centímetros de él, perforándolo con la vista que era fría y directa. De momento Harry se quedó paralizado, pero cuando esa sombra trató de tomarle el brazo súbitamente, dio un brinco hacia atrás, entonces se dio cuenta que caía en un precipicio que parecía no tener fondo, pero todo tiene un fin..cerca..más cerca.. cuando se encontró con el fondo, despertó en su cama, de algo que parecía haber sido un sueño... estaba amaneciendo y su cuarto se iluminaba poco a poco. - Extraño - pensó Harry, ensimismándose en ese raro sueño que había tenido.parecía tan real.pero no lo había sido.¿o sí?.no lo sabía.pero indudablemente para él tenía relación con lo ocurrido 7 años atrás.

Cuando Harry llegó a esa ciudad esperaba "vivir" normal, así que se decidió por tomar el oficio de escritor y le iba muy bien: de 3 libros que había escrito, 2 habían sido un gran éxito y el 3° había sido un Bestseller; y todos sus libros tenían algo en común: el miedo, por eso habían sido tan exitosos, porque a los humanos les gusta experimentar ese sentimiento y tenerlo a su alrededor, cosa que Harry desaprobaba y por eso decidía encarcelar sus miedos entre las páginas y pastas de sus libros...

Esta mañana Harry estaba decidido a empezar su 4° libro y lo titularía "En la oscuridad del silencio" y contaría su historia, pero a partir de ahora él lo catalogaría como "ciencia-ficción"...

Tomó valor, ya que sabía que al recordar esos sucesos pasarían por su cabeza como cuchillos atravesándole la memoria... pero lo hizo, entró a su estudio, donde había sido lugar de nacimiento para sus 3 libros anteriores, se sentó en la silla del escritorio de madera fina y sacó su antigua pero segura máquina de escribir y comenzó a recordar y a teclear al mismo tiempo...todo comenzaba a pasar frente a sus ojos: una tras otra, las imágenes de la experiencia más tétrica que jamás haya tenido...y sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas, describiendo cada una de esas imágenes... de pronto Harry sintió una extraña presencia detrás de él, no le dio importancia, pensó que era Cybill o Alessa, y en realidad estaba como en trance, escribiendo... cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que la hoja ya se había terminado, inconscientemente sus dedos se habían detenido al llegar al final de la página, entonces se dispuso a continuar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito; casi al final una frase llamó su atención:

"No ha terminado, aún viene lo peor...estate listo"

Cuando terminó de leer la frase un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y la presencia había vuelto... con el miedo brotándole por los poros, levantó dudosamente la vista para tratar de ver algo en el reflejo del vidrio de su librero... no había nada, pero esa sensación seguía invadiéndolo... súbitamente se levantó y volteó para adentrarse a lo desconocido... - Alessa... - murmuró Harry y después cayó desmayado... 


	2. Conocer lo desconocido

Después del silencio... By: Reeo-T.K.E.  
  
Capítulo 2:  
  
"Conocer lo desconocido"  
  
No, no se refería a su hi ja Alessa, se refería a la verdadera Alessa hi ja de Guillespie, cuando la vio ahí parada tratando de decirle algo, que no pudo deducir, un extraño terror lo invadió y lo hizo caer y quedar inconsciente... Cuando Harry despertó seguía en su vacío estudio, pero había algo que no encajaba, algo diferente, se dio su tiempo para revisar si faltaba algo, y después de una exhaustiva búsqueda lo único que encontró fue la hoja de papel que escribió, rota, solo quedaba completa la parte de la frase... Harry tomó ese trozo de página y se dispuso a salir de ese cuarto silencioso, frío y oscuro, ya que las torres de libros y hojas tapaban por completo las ventanas... tomó la perilla y la giró, y otra vez la adrenalina mezclada con horror corrió por sus venas, se dio cuenta de que su sala amplia y lujosa había sido reemplazada por un pasillo sucio y oscuro: había puertas a los lados y no se alcanzaba a distinguir el final, ya que las sombras cubrían el extremo de ese lugar desconocido...  
  
Mason dio un paso en el sombrío pasillo, y los recuerdos lo volvieron a atacar, recordó que durante su desagradable estancia en Silent Hill había un pasillo parecido... el problema era que no recordaba dónde... mejor se puso a pensar que eso era sólo un sueño, ya los había tenido y sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría, de pronto el sonido de una puerta que se cierra lo hizo creer por un instante que eso en realidad estaba pasando; se acercó y llegó al final del pasillo, en la puerta apenas se distinguían unos símbolos desconocidos para el entendimiento de Harry:  
  
No sabía que eran esos símbolos ni por que estaban ahí, pero cuando trató de abrir esa puerta, en la cuál parecía alguien había entrado produciendo ese sonido que lo atemorizó por un momento, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor de cabeza punzante...tanto, que sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, esto hizo que soltara de manera repentina, pero desesperadamente la perilla que antes había tomado con tanta decisión, por una extraña razón la duda y el miedo se habían concentrado en esa puerta, esa puerta oscura que conducía a lo desconocido...  
  
Harry no supo que hacer, de pronto nada parecía tener sentido y las imágenes de sus recuerdos regresaban ahora con más intensidad que antes: esos colores rojos, negros, grises, pasaban de un lado a otro dibujando en su mente una película de horror que parecía no tener fin, de repente algo lo "despertó"...era Cybill... - ¿Cybill? No puede ser - Pensó Harry, pero cuando abrió los ojos ese pasillo había desaparecido...otro sueño...imposible...para Harry había sido aún más real que su propia realidad... - ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Cybill de manera cariñosa...Harry no contestó, ya había amanecido y el sol invadía la casa completa con sus cálidos rayos, Mason salió del cuarto corriendo y bajó al estudio, al entrar se horrorizó al ver que la hoja que había escrito estaba ahí, completa, sin ningún rasguño...intacta... Se acercó para leer lo que contenía, creyendo que probablemente sea otro de sus escritos y no su aterrorizante experiencia plasmada en papel...pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver que toda esa página sólo contenía de manera desordenada esa frase que lo había dejado helado...Alessa entró al cuarto... - Padre... - musitó, a lo cuál Harry espantado por la sorpresa le devolvió un pequeño grito sordo y después una sonrisa de alivio... - Alessa, ¿qué haces aquí? - La niña salió corriendo del estudio dirigiéndose al piso de arriba...subió las escaleras... Harry extrañado la siguió, y al llegar al pié de la escalera descubrió que el piso de arriba estaba sumido en las sombras...en silencio total...decidió no subir, porque sabía que si lo hacía se toparía de nuevo con lo desconocido...corrió a la cocina, pero en el camino una voz que Harry no reconocía y que no sabía si venía del exterior o de dentro de su cabeza le decía: - Harry.............no puedes huir...........es tu destino.................vuelve a mi.............¡¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!! - Harry intentó no escucharla pero era más fuerte que él...pronunciaba su nombre repetidas veces...lo llamaba....  
  
- Tengo miedo, no quiero ir....pero se que debo.......tengo que subir....conocer lo que desconozco... - En la cabeza de Harry comenzaron a surgir muchas dudas....temía lo peor: la muerte...aunque tomando en cuenta lo que le había sucedido en Silent Hill, la muerte misma no parecía tan peligrosa, podría ser sólo el despertar de otro sueño raro, como todos aquellos que ya había tenido....¿Qué tal que en realidad ya ha muerto varias veces?......no lo sabía.....o ¿Supongamos que el demonio nunca fue destruido y que él le está provocando estos "sueños"?....que lo siguió......hasta Lardu.......no podía ser verdad.......¿Qué es verdad?..........tampoco eso estaba claro en su mente......solo tenía algo lo suficientemente legible como para entenderlo: tenía que subir.......de nuevo tomó valor y lo intentó, la voz volvió a llamarlo - Ven Harry Mason.... - entonces Harry subió la escalera que lo llevaba a la oscuridad...se adentró hasta que también quedó cubierto de sombras que se movían a su al rededor como animales jugueteando con él, jugando el j uego de la muerte....Harry contuvo su llanto, por el terror que le producía estar "cegado" por esas tétricas sombras.........llegó a una puerta..........si........la misma que contenía los símbolos que todavía Harry desconocía.....la abrió, entró y la puerta se cerró detrás de él... 


	3. En los adentros de la mente

Después del silencio... By: Reeo-T.K.E.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"En los adentros de la mente..."  
  
Cuando entró a ese cuarto descubrió que a diferencia de las otras habitaciones esta tenía una luz cegadora, dejando a Harry indefenso a lo que pudiera venir de ahí dentro...el miedo lo volvió a invadir, haciéndolo tratar de regresar por el lugar donde vino...no pudo, la puerta había desaparecido y no había ninguna frontera, era un espacio vacío y blanco, o al menos parecía vacío.  
  
Desde su estancia en Silet Hill Harry había podido sentir cualquier presencia extraña a su alrededor, lo había logrado una vez con las horrendas criaturas en aquella ciudad, sintió a ese demonio cuando entró en cada uno de los cuartos en su experiencia pasada...esta vez no era igual, una presencia aún más fuerte estaba cerca, qué podía ser...de pronto una figura apareció muy cerca de él, enfrente...tratando de aclarar la vista Harry se logró dar cuenta de que era él, inmóvil, al otro lado de ese espacio, trató de acercarse y con cada paso que daba, su "otro yo" se hacía cada vez más claro.  
  
Había algo raro en él, estaba vestido de gala, como para una ceremonia, traje negro, junto con la corbata, camisa blanca y zapatos relucientes, pero aún inmóvil... Tomó un respiro y se miró por un tiempo, no había respuesta, solo una sensación de peso sobre sus hombros cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra - extraño - se dijo a sí mismo, entonces el sonido de una puerta metálica y muy grande lo distrajo, no sabía en donde estaba, pero ahí estaba, trató de seguir el sonido pero eso lo llevó a perderse en la inmensidad del vació brillante.  
  
Y al fin después de haber recorrido mucho llegó a lo que parecía una pared invisible, la pared en realidad pudo haber estado ahí, pero como era del mismo color que el vacío no se podía distinguir...entonces el peso que sentía antes lo comenzó a sofocar... de un momento a otro no pudo respirar más, una silueta se hizo clara...Gillespie, otra vez, ahí parada viéndolo sufrir, entonces se acercó de un vistazo y....oscuridad otra vez, Harry ya no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo, no podía ver nada no sentía nada, no se podía mover.  
  
Entonces, la voz de Cybill lo hizo reaccionar una vez más..... cuando pudo abrir los ojos, le dolían por el esfuerzo que tuvo que "hacer" para ver en ese cuarto blanco, pudo levantar la cabeza y estaba frente a su máquina en su estudio, eran ya alrededor de las 12 del día y Cybill estaba en la puerta con una taza de café - Al fin te encuentro, saliste muy temprano de la cama y bajaste, escuché las teclas de tu máquina sonar y de repente se detuvieron, no sabía donde podías estar, pero aquí estas escribiendo...te traje tu café - Un sentimiento, no sabía Harry si era de alivio o terror lo invadió estaba de regreso en su "vida", ahora más preguntas rondan en su cabeza.... - ¿Vas a querer desayunar? - preguntó amablemente Cybill, Harry afirmó con la cabeza y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y salió de su estudio sin mirar atrás.  
  
Harry hizo una escala en el lavamanos, tomó un poco de agua y se mojó la cara, el agua se sentía refrescante y real en su piel, pensó por un segundo que todo lo antes ocurrido era cosa del pasado, pero entonces entre los pliegues de su cortina de baño, por un instante pudo distinguir uno de los símbolos de la puerta que antes vio, formándose con los dibujos que la cortina tenía, entonces una ráfaga de viento que entró por la ventana movió las cortinas, y ese símbolo terrorífico se convirtió en peces y burbujas... trató de acomodar la cortina de nuevo para intentar ver otra vez el símbolo, pero de ninguna manera coincidían las figuras, se mojó de nuevo la cara y bajó a desayunar...  
  
Cuando llegó al comedor, ahí estaban Cybill y Alessa, ya desayunando, era sábado y la gente de Lardu desayuna tarde los sábados, de pronto Alessa rompió el silencio... - ¿Como era el peso que sentías? - una chispa le recorrió toda la columna vertebral llegándole al cerebro, ¿cómo era posible que Alessa supiera eso, si fue solo un sueño? - ¿Perdón? - contestó Harry, esperando que la aclaración de la pregunta la llevara hacia otro rumbo - Si, el peso en el cuarto blanco donde no había paredes - fue cuando Harry se decidió a preguntarle - ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de eso? - era ilógico, ese sueño no lo pudo haber visto Alessa, a menos que.... - Lo leí en las hojas que estaban en tu máquina - claro!, lo había escrito inconscientemente, esa era la explicación...  
  
Entonces el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose acabó con el velo de misterio que tenía esa escena, la ventana de la cocina había sido víctima de una roca envuelta en un trozo de papel; Cybill, con su entrenamiento de policía fue directo al lugar y examinó la situación, tomó la roca le quitó el papel y lo abrió, musitó las palabras "Bandidos..." y tiró el papel en el bote de basura junto con los vidrios y la roca. Regresó al comedor afirmando que no había sido nada, - ...solo fue una nota que decía algo irrelevante... - terminaron de desayunar y cada quién se dirigió a su cuarto predilecto, a excepción de Harry, que se dirigió a la cocina, buscó la nota en el bote y lastimándose las manos por los vidrios rotos, tomó la hoja y la leyó: la nota decía claramente "Todo está en tu mente...." Firmado con una "K", el miedo volvió a invadir a Harry y toda su vista se oscureció, sólo podía verse a sí mismo parado en......nada.....y más temor sintió cuando vio que de sus heridas no brotaba sangre sino agua....y con un grito desesperado su mente y conciencia regresaron a la cocina de la casa, no había nadie alrededor...ni siquiera el vidrio de la ventana estaba roto pero Harry tenía el papel en la mano, de una extraña manera...¿Lo estoy creando todo yo mismo? se preguntaba...  
  
Pero esas preguntas aún no tenían respuesta y al parecer el destino mismo parecía no querer que esas preguntas se respondieran porque en ese momento el sonido de una respiración sacó a Harry de su meditación, volteó a ver que estaba produciendo ese sonido pero... 


	4. Miedo Electrificante

Después del silencio... By: Reeo-T.K.E.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
"Miedo electrificante"  
  
No había absolutamente nadie junto a él, el cuarto era normal de nuevo, el vidrio roto, sus heridas, el clima, los sonidos, todo era relativamente normal...  
  
No se puede tener la explicación de algo que no se entiende, y Harry no entendía la situación en la que "vivía", se dio tiempo para examinar la nota de la roca que habían lanzado a su ventana: - La letra "K"..... ¿Qué querrá decir la letra "K"? – se preguntó Harry mientras caminaba hacia su estudio para intentar seguir escribiendo lo que había dejado inconcluso en la mañana, al fin y al cabo tal vez esos sueños puedan ayudarle a escribir su novela de "Ciencia-ficción" .  
  
En eso Alessa lo detuvo a medio camino... – Padre, ven a ver... – dijo en un tono de preocupación y tristeza al mismo tiempo... caminaron juntos al estudio y en ese momento - ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó Harry en un tomo exasperado pero Alessa le dijo tranquilamente – Oí ruidos y vine a ver que estaba pasando, creí que te estaba sucediendo algo a ti, pero cuando abrí la puerta los libros se encontraban en el suelo y las hojas hechas pedazos... no podía explicarlo – dijo Alessa... En efecto, la luz del sol entraba quemante por las ventanas y los libros estaban desordenados en el piso, las hojas, que eran pocas, de lo que se supone iba a ser su nueva novela se habían perdido.  
  
En ese momento entró Cybill a la habitación y tratando de reanimar a Harry le dijo – No te preocupes, se puede arreglar y tu novela, pues bueno, no era tu mejor momento, deberías empezar una completamente nueva... – y diciendo esto se puso a levantar lo libros...se unió también Harry y Alessa subió a su cuarto a jugar, al parecer....  
  
Cuando sólo faltaba un libro Harry lo tomó aliviado y sin querer una tarjeta dura salió de su interior, la tarjeta estaba en blanco por ambos lados, a excepción por un número muy pequeño en una de las esquinas - ¿5040? – no tenía sentido - ¿Esto es tuyo? – Preguntó Harry a Cybill a lo que ella contestó, no...  
  
Pues bien si no su día había sido muy raro hasta ahora, se puso peor a las 7:54 PM, hora en la que las luces de la casa se apagaron, al parecer había sido un apagón general, ya que ninguna de las otras casas tenía luz. Harry y Cybill estaban en la sala conversando sobre lo sucedido en la cocina con la roca cuando esto sucedió, Harry tomó una vela que tenía a la mano, y se dispuso a subir a ver si Alessa estaba bien, tal vez se había dormido y por eso no había notado el apagón.  
  
Mientras Harry caminaba hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia el cuarto de Alessa una ráfaga de aire entro por algún lugar de la casa y la vela se apagó... y en completa oscuridad Harry intentó subir a ver a su hija, pero algo no dejó subir, Harry no sabía si era miedo o algo más fuerte, aunque a estas alturas no sabía tampoco si existía algo más fuerte que el miedo.  
  
Por menos de un segundo las luces se encendieron y el cuerpo de Alessa inerte en las escaleras apareció, cuando las luces se volvieron a apagar Harry no sabía que hacer, y ni siquiera sabía si lo que había visto era real... intentó buscar ese cadáver a ciegas, pero llegó hasta el piso de arriba sin haber encontrado nada, regresó igual tratando de tocar todo lo que pudiera pero volvió a encontrarse con nada.  
  
El grito de Alessa desde su cuarto lo devolvió a la realidad, subió corriendo las escaleras, llegó al cuarto de Alessa y cuando trató de abrirlo se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado con llave del otro lado... - ¡¿Estás bien Alessa?! – Gritó Harry para asegurarse de que su hija estaba bien... no hubo respuesta, y con un golpe de hombro abrió la puerta y las luces regresaron, no había nadie en el cuarto... cualquiera hubiera pensado que Alessa tal vez se salió por la ventana, pero la ventana estaba cerrada por dentro...  
  
Desesperado Harry bajó a la sala en donde se encontraba Cybill, pero ella tampoco estaba, la luz se fue de nueva cuenta y Harry entró en pánico... todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver ni su nariz, así que con un gran esfuerzo llegó hasta la puerta principal...cuando entonces alguien tocó...  
  
Harry abrió, asustado, pero sólo encontró mas oscuridad y un paquete: era una caja de proporciones medianas, no tenía remitente... Dudoso, la abrió y descubrió que adentro había una cinta de video que tenía la letra "K" en la etiqueta principal, aquí es donde coincidían la firma en la nota y los sucesos hasta este momento, tal vez en ese video se encuentre la explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo... Cerró la puerta y en ese instante la luz regresó, Harry se dirigió a la video-casetera, ya se le había olvidado completamente la desaparición de Alessa y Cybill... - ¡Alessa y Cybill! – recordó de repente, y dejando la televisión prendida salió de la casa en busca de su hija y su esposa...  
  
Cuando salió de la casa una sensación extraña lo invadió, pero cerró la puerta detrás de él y empezó su búsqueda...  
  
Al no encontrarlas en las cercanías de su casa, se dispuso a regresar y ver si no ya habían regresado, entró de nuevo a la casa y descubrió la televisión encendida en medio de la oscuridad... en la pantalla había estática, y de vez en cuando un flash de símbolos aparecía, Harry pensó que eso si era parte de su imaginación, la video-casetera estaba encendida y corriendo... el video que había llegado en un paquete estaba puesto...


End file.
